You Belong With Me
by soccerrox4
Summary: Clare and Eli have known each other since kindergarten. Clare loves Eli, but there's one problem. Eli has a girlfriend named Julia. Will he be able to realize that Clare is the one for him? One-shot, song-fic.


**Hello guys! This is just something that was on my mind for a while and I decided to write it today. I know I haven't written in a while but for some reason, Document Manager is not working on my computer. So I'm using my dad's laptop. In this story Julia isn't dead and is still with Eli and their all in the same grade. It's a little OCC. This is my first song-fic so I hope you enjoy it :) Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or this song.**

**Clare's P.O.V.**

It was a Friday night and I was in my room reading my new Edgar Allan Poe book. It was called The Raven. I know what your thinking, since I'm a teenager a should be out partying on a Friday night. See, I'm not that popular in my school. If you ask 90% of the school who Clare Edwards is, they'll tell you nobody goes to this school by the name of Clare Edwards. I only had three friends. Adam, Alli, and last but not least, Eli. They were all actually my best friends. I met Adam this year and we already have grown close. I met Alli in sixth grade. I was chubby and had glasses back then, because of that, I was bullied. One day, a kid named Kevin pushed me on the ground during recess and a scraped my elbow. Alli helped me up and took me to the nurse's office. Now here we are in our sophomore year at Degrassi, still best friends.

Eli, he's been my best friend since kindergarten. He was different from Alli and Adam. I could tell him anything because he wasn't judgmental. He knew me more than my own parents. Eli also told me everything. Over the past few years I've developed feelings for Eli. I wanted to tell him how I feel, but I couldn't. Unfortunately, Eli has a girlfriend. Her name is Julia. Julia has straight jet black hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes are hazel and she wears designer clothing and big heels. She wears too much make up and perfume. To make it easier, she dresses like Alli. I had no problem with that it's just the way she treated Eli. She used Eli and was always bossing him around. She was on the power squad and Eli was on the football team. When you looked at Eli, you'd think he locks himself in his room all day, cutting himself or listening to heavy metal. But, he really loves sports. Anyways backed to Eli and Julia. Julia is currently dating Eli to get attention, because Eli is very popular in school, even though he wears dark colors and drives a hearse. He is to lovestruck to realize this though. They always get into fights and I'm there to pick up the pieces.

As I was saying before, I was reading my book when I saw Eli pacing around in his room talking on the phone. We lived right next door to each other and his curtains were open. He looked like he was arguing. I watched as he hung up and threw his phone on the floor. He laid down on his bed and sighed. I opened my window, ready to ask him what was wrong. I grabbed a little eraser from my desk and threw it at his window. He jumped up, almost falling off his bed, I giggled. When he saw it was me he sighed in relief and opened his window. He stuck his head out, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack Blue Eyes?" he said and smirked. I blushed at my nickname and replied, "Oh yes, definitely." my voice filled with sarcasm. "So what's up?" Eli asked. "Well I saw you arguing on the phone and I was just wondering if everything was OK." I said. "Oh so now your stalking me, Edwards?" he joked. I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him. "Julia?" I asked, serious now. He sighed and looked away. "Yeah." he answered.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
><em>

_She's upset  
><em>

_She's going off about something that you said  
><em>

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room  
><em>

_It's a typical Tuesday night  
><em>

_I'm listening to the kind of music  
><em>

_She doesn't like  
><em>

_She'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts  
><em>

_I wear t-shirts  
><em>

_She's cheer captain  
><em>

_And I'm on the bleachers  
><em>

_Dreaming about the day  
><em>

_When you wake up and find  
><em>

_That what you're looking for  
><em>

_Has been here the whole time_

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said to him. He looked back up meeting my gaze. "It's not your fault, she just gets mad over the littlest things and-" I cut him off. "It's OK Eli, you don't have to explain, I understand." I said giving him a warm smile. He smiled back which made my heart beat faster. I never saw that smile when he was around Julia. "So, what are you doing?" he asked, changing the subject. I grabbed my book and showed it to him, "Just reading." I said. His eyes opened wide. "I love that book!"he yelled. I laughed and put it back on my bed. "Um, Clare?" he asked. "Yeah Eli?" I responded. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to my game tomorrow?" he asked scratching the back of his head. I giggled, he was so cute when he was nervous. "I always do." I said smiling. "Great! See you tomorrow." he waved and closed his window. I closed mine also and went back to reading my book. I smiled to myself thinking how I loved hanging out and talking to him.

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me._

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing_

_With a girl like that_

I woke up today remembering that it was Saturday and Eli's game was today at noon. I sat up looking at the clock, it was eleven. Did I really sleep that long? I got up and made my bed. Then I walked into my closet and pulled out skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'I love nerds' on it. I put them on then slipped on my chestnut colored UGGs and a brown sweater. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once I was done, I went back to my room and brushed out my curls. I applied a little make up on and headed downstairs. I grabbed an apple and walked out the door, ignoring my parents fighting. I walked past Eli's house and saw that his hearse was gone. _He is probably at the field, early for practice for the game _I thought. In fifteen minutes I was at Degrassi. I walked around the school, heading towards the field. The football players were already stretching and the bleachers were starting to fill with students. Only one of those students stood out to me.

My fists started to clench and unclench. The thought of her made me want to punch a wall. I wasn't exactly jealous; OK, maybe a little bit. But that's not the reason I want to punch a wall. The name _Julia_ makes me want to gag. Julia has a spell. Distracting the boys with her beauty so they're dumb enough to not know who the real Julia is and Eli is under her spell. Without Eli, Julia is a nobody.

I snapped out of my train of thought and tried to forget about Julia. _Remember today is all about Eli _I thought. I made my way to the bleachers, trying to sit as far away from her as I can. "Clare-bear!" yelled a squeaky voice as I was trying to make my way up the stairs of the bleachers. I shut my eyes and cursed under my breath. Slowly turning around and opening my eyes, I saw Julia waving like a maniac and patting the spot next to her. I walked to where she was sitting and noticed what she was wearing. A lacy tank top with short shorts and 4-inch heels. Who wears that to a football game?

I sat about a foot away from her and started to watch the game. While she was flirting with some guy to her left.

During the second quarter, Eli had made a touch down. I jumped up and started to clap, like everyone else did. Except for one person. "Julia? Eli just made a touch down!" I said. She was sitting down, playing with her phone. "So? LeBron James makes like, 20 of those." Julia said, still looking down at her phone. I shot a confused look at her. "LeBron James is a basketball player and he makes shots not touchdowns." I said correcting her. She finally looked up at me and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Touchdowns, shots, home-runs, same thing." and then went back to her phone. I took every ounce of strength I had to not punch her in the face.

_She wears high heels _

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captian_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_ You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting_

_At your back door_

_All this time _

_How could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

After what seemed like forever, thee football game wast at fourth quarter. The score was 49-28. We all knew who was going to win. I was so proud of Eli though. He made an excellent effort out there. After a while it started to drizzle. "AH!" Julia screamed. "What happened?" I yelled. It was hard to talk over the screaming fans. "My hair is going to get all frizzy! I wish I could go home." she said. After she said that, something in me snapped. "So why don't you go home? You obviously don't care about an important game to Eli!" I screamed. She gasped, grabbed her phone and went to go shield herself by the rain in a near-by tree. By, now the rain was pouring down hard, but there was no way I'm leaving this game. My clothes were damp and my hair was sticking to my face. Good thing I decided to wear water-proof make up today.

Even though I was shivering and all wet, I felt relaxed to actually watch the game instead of hearing Julia's annoying complaints. There was a minute left in the game and the crowd was going wild. Even though the other team had the ball, the Panthers were playing some amazing defense. The were now in their positions and the other team's quarter back yelled "Hike!" and the players were scattered all over the place. When the quarter back threw the ball, Eli caught it! I jumped up and started screaming. Eli dodged all the players and made a touch down. The game was over.

I ran off the bleachers and hugged Eli the best I could. It was kind of hard to hug people when they're wearing football gear. When I let go I screamed "I'm so proud of you!" over the yelling fans. "Yeah I'm proud of myself too." he said with a smirk. I slapped him playfully in the arm. One of his teammates came up and patted him in the back saying, "Nice interception!" and walked away. Then, I saw Eli searching for somebody. I knew exactly who it was. "The last time I saw her she ran under that..." I was saying but then stopped at the sight. There Julia was, sucking face with another guy. I stood their wide-eyed, not knowing what to say.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry._

_I know your favorite songs _

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong _

_I think I know it's with me..._

Eli stormed over to Julia and I just stood their frozen. "What the hell!" he yelled, which made Julia jump out of the kiss. "Eli its not what it looks-" Eli cut her off. "I've had enough. We're done." He spat. Throwing his shoulder pads and helmet on the ground. He walked into the school and came back out wearing his usual black attire. He marched off into the rain. "Eli wait!" I called after him. I started to run to catch up to him. When I finally did, he kept looking straight ahead. He soon stopped at a bench outside of The Dot and sat down. I sat down next to him and grasped his hands. I tried to look into his eyes but his wet bangs were in the way. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. After a moment he asked, "Why would she do that to me?" in a hoarse voice. _Because she was using you. _"I honestly don't know," I replied. "But I do know this," I continued. "She'll regret it, because your an amazing guy, Eli." I squeezed his hand. "Your the best, you know that?" he said. "I've been told so before." I said, making a smirk of my own. He chuckled.

_Can't you see _

_That I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

Suddenly we turned our heads to sound of Eli's name being called. It was Julia. She was running towards us, her clothes drenched. What did she want now? Hasn't she done enough? I was tired of letting Julia use Eli like that. She didn't deserve him and it was time somebody told her that. When she reached us she looked down at our interlaced fingers. "Eli, I said I was sorry." Julia said still looking at our hands. "I don't care Julia. You made your mistake. Now leave me alone." Eli said harshly. "You know we're like, meant to be together!" Julia said, now screaming. That's when I lost it. "Meant to be together? Ha, yeah right! All he does is care about you and you threw that all away. You don't deserve him." I said standing up. Julia crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. I gritted my teeth together and clenched my fists. I had the sudden urge to punch her in the face. I stole a quick glance at Eli and he had shock written all over his face. "And you do?" Julia finally shot back. I froze. "I didn't say that." I whispered. I shivered from my clothes being soaking wet and Julia's glare. If looks could kill, I would drop dead right now. "Exactly, your ugly, fat, and no one will ever like you." she said and walked away.

Not wanting to face Eli about what just happened, I turned around and walked away. "Clare!" I heard Eli shout but I just kept walking. I felt his strong hands grab my waist and turn me around. I looked up at him as we were now inches apart. He took one hand off my waist to brush a wet strand of hair from my face. "Julia is wrong, I think," he paused "That you have the most gorgeous eyes and perfect curves." He said while creating little circles on my waist with his thumb. I stared up at him in disbelief. A few seconds later I felt his warm lips on mine. I kissed him back. I had never thought that Eli Goldsworthy would be kissing me. This kiss had so much passion in it. I put everything that I've wanted to say since kindergarten into that kiss. After what seems like forever, we pulled away.

"I love you so much, Clare Edwards."

"And I love you, Eli Goldsworthy."

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me..._


End file.
